Stich ins unGlück
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Bill a enfin trouvé le grand amour ...Mais pourquoi il doit être aussi compliqué ? [Yaoi][OneShot] Mon premier Yaoi sur ce couple, soyez indulgents please !


**Hé-hé …Petite idée saugrenue (C'est pas ma dernière comme ça !), venant de moi x3**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :**

**Titre : **_Stich ins **(un)**_Glück _(Piqûre de Malheur)_

**Genre : **_One-shot, Romance, Yaoi, PoV_

**Disclamer** _Hmm …Ils appartiennent à eux même ; ;_

**Couple: **_Bill x Tom_

**Note 1 : **_Huhu, déjà c'est pas mon premier Yaoi ( 8) ), mais c'est bel et bien mon premier avec ce couple …Donc soyez indulgents, **bitte schön** )_

**Note 2 : **_La fic sera en PoV Bill tout le long. Ah oui, aussi, petite explication pour le titre de cette fic : Si vous regardez bien …Pourquoi l'auteuse a mit le « un » entre parenthèses ? …_**Stich ins Glück**_ ça vous dit rien ? Ah, bon ! Bah j'ai un peu remixé à la ma façon, parce que Bonheur ça le faisait pas pour cette fic. Puis, quelques paroles de la chansons apparaîtront dans la fic, un peu remixé aussi x_

**Der Letze Note : **_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, mes notes entres parenthèses si il y'en a !_

**° Gute Lektüre ! °**

**xXx**

Chaque fois …Je vous jure, chaque fois c'est le même sentiment, ce sentiment de jalousie et de peine ; Et cette boule au creux de mon estomac …C'est toujours pareil (…Génial Spring Nicht passe dans mon lecteur, c'est encore plus déprimant ; ;). Dès qu'il ramenait une fille à la maison –Ou même dans l'un des hôtels ou l'on dort après un concert-, même si je savais que demain matin, on ne la reverrai plus jamais sa tronche de pétasse, j'avais une sorte de déprime totale …Au début, je pensais que j'étais simplement jaloux, du fait qu'il ramène beaucoup plus de filles dans son lit que moi, mais je suis vite rendu compte que c'était le contraire. J'étais jaloux de ce genre de nanas là. Et en l'espace de quelques jours, j'avais enfin comprit une chose : J'étais tombé amoureux de mon propre frère …

_Und noch ein Stich ins **Un**glück_

Oui, je l'aime. A vous de voir si je suis un « monstre », ou juste un idiot sur qui Dieu a voulu qu'il ait ce genre d'amour impossible et dont la plupart des gens sur terre appellent aussi « L'amour interdit » …Mais moi, j'trouve pas ça si grave …J'ai tué personne et je n'ai fait du mal à personne. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ces personnes comme moi étaient rejetées de la société dès qu'elle apprenait ces penchants amoureux.

_Die Wunde bleibt für **immer**_

Un soir par semaine au moins, il en ramène une dans son lit. Et ça s'arrête pas, croyez moi …A la chaîne ça va aussi : Il l'allonge, il tire bien son coup, et hop, Bye-bye le p'tit jouet d'un soir ! J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi Tom agissait comme ça …En tout cas, plus il accumulait les one-night, et plus ma blessure à l'intérieur grandissait.

D'ailleurs, elle serait là pour toujours, maintenant.

_Immer wenn es wehtut, **bin ich** ganz allein._

Quand même, je ne pouvais pas …C'est mon jumeau quand même ! Faut que je me résonne …Ca sert à rien de dire ça de toutes façons, j'y arrive pas, et j'y arriverai jamais. Je l'aime, c'est fou comment ça peut paraître idiot, et insensé. Mais, rien que de penser à l'idée de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, en train de me caresser doucement, son corps chaud contre le mien tout frêle, et son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou …Ca me met en transe. Je sais quand même que tout ça est impossible. C'est juste un rêve d'une personne qui, même célèbre, a des interdits, comme tout humain sur cette Terre. Oui, les stars ne sont pas des Dieux !

_Doch nach dem letzten Mal, **habe ich** nicht mehr geweint._

Rester près de lui, ça devient limite un supplice. Il faut que je reste calme quand il me regarde comme ça, avec son sourire de débile profond –qui lui donne un air attendrissant-, gravé sur son visage. Contrôler mes putains d'hormones, et garder mon sang froid. Tiens, il y'a pas si longtemps que ça, j'avais dut me placer entre ses jambes sur le canapé d'une chambre hôtel, pour une énième interview. Et, devinez quoi ? Pendant toute la durée de la rencontre, il s'était amusé avec le bas de mon tee-shirt. Et j'voyais bien son sourire vicelard quand il sentait que je bougeais un peu. Il semblait bien y prendre plaisir …Non, c'est moi qui me fais des idées.

_'n goldener** Augenblick**, und jedes Mal wirds schlimmer._

Aujourd'hui, journée d'hiver. On devait aller tous les quatre à une séance de dédicaces en plein centre ville d'Hambourg, là où on habite maintenant. Mais il y'a eu des grandes tempêtes de neige, et résultat des courses ? J'suis cloîtré à la maison, seul, avec Tom …Gus' et Georg avait fait de belles conquêtes hier soir, je ne sais même pas où ils doivent être en ce moment –Sans doute en train de « s'amuser », mais c'est pas mon problème !-

Du coup, rester ici tout seul avec mon frangin, ça me rassurait pas trop. J'ai peur de commettre la pire connerie de tous les temps. Bof, au point où j'en suis maintenant. M'enfoncer un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça changera pas grand-chose …

_Draussen wirds schon hell, doch **meine Nacht endet nicht.**_

« - Bill ! Il est passé où le pot de Nutella ?

- Euh …Bah il est pas dans le placard, avec le reste de la bouffe ?

- Nein ! Purée, si dans cinq minutes je le retrouve toujours pas, j'vais tomber en dépression !

- …Arrêtes de faire le con Tom, on ira en acheter un autre à l'épicerie. »

…Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais le laisser mourir lentement à cause d'un stupide pot de Nutella qui c'est perdu dans la nature ?

« - Tu viens avec moi ?

- …Nein, j'ai pas trop envie …, mentis-je

- S'te plaît ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortit tous les deux !

- Nein …J'veux pas, en plus il gèle dehors … »

J'vois qu'il est un peu déçu. Normal, depuis quelques temps, je suis distant avec lui. Tom a beau paraître bête, mais il comprend toujours ce que l'on ne veut jamais qu'il capte.

_Die Wunde bleibt für **immer**_

Il est allé chercher sa « drogue chocolatée » tout seul finalement. Moi, je suis resté avachi sur le canapé, à zapper machinalement sur cette télécommande toute neuve, cherchant une chaîne stable qui me plaise. M'enfin, j'ai éteint la télévision, rien d'intéressant. Beurk, c'est quoi toutes ces bières vides par terre ?

Je me lève lentement, espérant que Tom soit ralenti par la neige, qui doit être présente sur le sol, et le froid, et je pars jeter ces bouteilles à moitié vides qui puent en plus, à la poubelle. Bien sûr, cette saleté d'engin se trouve en plein milieu de la rue. Résultat des courses, me voilà dehors, avec une veste légère, en train je jeter ces détritus à la poubelle. Il gèle dehors, pourquoi ces putains de poubelles doivent crécher en plein milieu de la rue ?

En l'ouvrant, j'aperçois quelque chose briller …Une seringue ? Encore un drogué qui a dut passer par là, et a jeter ses conneries dans la première poubelle qu'il a vu. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je prends l'objet …Cette fois, elle pourrait me servir à quelque chose, celle là …

Faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire repérer, je rentre à l'intérieur avec cette seringue déjà utilisée, mais dont il reste une sorte de liquide transparent à l'intérieur. J'ai peur. Je commets la plus gaffe de ma vie si ça se trouve …Bof, pour ce que je suis devenu … « Un monstre », m'enfoncer un peu plus ou un peu moins à présent …J'pourrais pas tomber plus bas.

Je rapproche la piqûre, un peu tachetée de sang, sur mon bras, dont j'ai remonté la manche de mon tee-shirt. Et lentement, très lentement, j'injecte le liquide dans mon corps …

_**Mein** erste Stich ins Glück_

Un cri …Un truc qui vole …Une gifle …

« - Putain, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

Merde, Tom …Il vient de me coller une baffe, ce qui a provoqué ma chute pour me retrouver par terre, un léger filet de sang à l'endroit où je m'étais piqué. Il en avait même fait tomber son pot de Nutella, et m'avait arraché la seringue des mains :

« - Bill ! Réponds-moi bordel ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?!

- … »

Ma vue commence à se brouiller, je vois flou …Tout se passe au ralenti dans ma tête. Sans doute du fait de m'être fait entrer cette drogue. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, je ne sais même pas si je pleure ou pas. Il m'attrape par les épaules pour que je puisse le regarder. Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Puis, tout devint noir …

**xXx**

« 21h45 »

…Gné ? Ah, le réveil …C'est la première chose qui percute mes yeux …Mais, c'est pas ma chambre ça …C'est celle de Tom …Je fais quoi dans son lit ? Et, aïe, j'ai mal à mon bras gauche …J'ai un pansement pile à l'endroit ou ça pique.

« - Alors ? T'as retrouvé tes esprits ? »

Sa voix semble faible, comme si il avait pleuré. Peut-être que c'est moi qui divague, encore une fois. Il se rapproche lentement, s'asseyant sur le lit en caressant doucement ma main :

« - Purée …Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur …

- …Faut pas, tu …

- Tais-toi ! Tu sais même plus ce que tu racontes ! Non mais t'imagines si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que deux minutes après, ça aurait été trop tard ! Et t'oses me dire en plus, qu'il faut pas que je m'en fasse ?! »

Il est énervé. Normal, vu la connerie que j'allais faire …Je me redresse sur le matelas, j'ai mal à la tête. Tom me prend dans ses bras. Non, purée, fais pas ça … :

« - Dis …Pourquoi tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps, Bill … ? Pourquoi ?

- …J'peux pas …J'peux pas le di … »

J'éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien …Je suis dépassé, j'crois même avoir explosé le taux de saturation là. Il ne comprend pas, c'est sans doutes pour ça qu'il resserre son étreinte sur moi :

« - S'te plaît Bill …Dis moi, j'suis ton jumeau non ? On se dit tout normalement …

- …Si tu …Savais ; je fais une pause, tentant de refouler mes larmes ; Promets moi …Promets moi … »

Allez, je peux le faire, c'est ma première et dernière chance. J'ai touché le fond avec le coup de la seringue, j'peux pas tomber plus bas dans l'estime de Tom …

« - Promets moi quoi … ?, ses geste étaient rassurants, doux.

- …Promets moi que …Que tu resteras toujours avec moi …Promis ?

- Mais oui, soit tranquille … »

J'suis lâche. Vraiment. Y'a pas pire que moi …Allez Bill, reprends-toi !

« - T-tom …J'dois te dire un truc …

- Quoi ?, il caresse maintenant mes cheveux ; Dis le moi …

- J-je …Tu sais …J't'aime, mais …Plus que comme un frère … »

Je l'ai dit …Je revois pile à ce moment là ma vie défiler, ces merveilleux moments passés avec lui (Purée, j'écris ça sur une chanson hyper triste en plus …Oui, j'ai un registre de chansons déprimantes incalculables xD). Mon âme risque de mourir ici, avec mon cœur aussi, quand Tom me repoussera, me traiterai de malade fini, et qu'il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresse la parole, ou pire : Ne plus jamais me revoir …

Il ne bouge plus, je le sens frémir contre moi. Le dégoût que je lui procure, sans doute …

« - C-c'est pour ça que …

- …Ya …J'avais …peur. Que tu me haïsses …Que tu me rejè…

- J't'ai déjà de te taire Bill. Tu parles trop … »

…C'est bon, c'est la fin …Tom me regarde à présent. Il a une lueur étrange dans son regard. Je sais déjà la réaction qu'il va avoir, et, même si je sais, je commence de nouveau à pleurer.

« - Nein ! Pleures pas, j't'en prie ! »

Il essuie mes larmes du revers de sa main. Il joue à quoi là … ? Hey', c'est quoi cette chose mouillée contre mes lèvres … ? Il m'embrasse …**WAS **?!

Je rêve, c'est pas possible ….Et pourtant, non …Il passe une énième fois sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre se baladant derrière mon dos. Je ne bouge pas, je savoure juste …

Une fois nos lèvres séparées, il me regarde d'un air attendrissant. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Il rit.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Tom est maintenant sur moi. Je lui souris. Et dire que je voulais quitter ce monde il y'a quelques heures …Oh que non !

« - T'aurais dut le dire plus tôt, idiot …**Ich liebe dich**, il me murmura ces trois mots à l'oreille, provoquant des larmes de bonheur de ma part

- Ich …Ich auch … »

…Oh que non. J'ai beaucoup trop de temps perdu à rattrapé, et à vivre !

_**Mein **Letzter Traum, bleibt **ge**träumt_

…Ca y'est Dieu, t'es plus en colère contre moi ?

**xXx**

**Ende der Geschischte**

**Ayé …J'ai fini tout ça en me passant en boucle **Perfume** de **_Yuna Ito_** plus de cinq fois (Et la chanson est SupÎ****triste, l'inspi venait beaucoup plus vite !)**

**Donc, euh, voilà …Bien brouillon tout ça. J'ai une petite idée de suite, mais bon, si vous préférez comme ça, j'laisse un bel Happy-End ( : **

…**Rewieuws pour un torchon pareil ?**


End file.
